The Prom
by MysticLady3
Summary: My telling on how the gang spent their prom. Major J/C. RE-POSTED as stand alone. Read and review, please.


**Author's Note: I'm back! Yes I know that this plot has been done a million times but I wanted to tackle it myself. I never got to go to mine and it is prom season. I apologize if it is boring in the beginning but I think you guys need a background on J/C for this story.**

**2) I decided to make it a stand alone. I was going to post pics of the girls' dresses but the link kept getting messed up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JN and never will.**

* * *

Jimmy Neutron has done many dangerous things: travel the universe, fought against evil and survived many lab experiments gone wrong. But none gave him the anxiety or fear as asking a girl to the senior prom. It wasn't just any girl but the one that he has been competing with for the top student title for years: Cindy Vortex. Since he first moved to town, they've been locked in constant battle over anything and everything. It was in their nature or so their friends told them. Over the years, after some growing up, they started to see the other as more than a rival. They can admit, with some encouragement, each others strength and purpose. During that time, Jimmy could also admit that he always had more than friendly feelings for her. He figured that one of the last options for him to admit it to her was to take her to prom. Being their last few weeks of high school before they go off into the world, both have been too busy. He just needed one night to finally say it to her. Now he just had to ask her to go.

He paced his room, thinking of ways to ask her. He didn't want to look desperate so anything too elaborate was out of the question. _'Maybe simple and to the point,'_ he thought. It was just asking her to prom not a marriage proposal. Jimmy growled in frustration and sat down on his bed, head in his hands. He knew, through careful eavesdropping, that she was going and already bought the ticket. As of this morning, days before the prom, she has yet to land a date. It seem ridiculous considering she wasn't hideous or anything. Jimmy figured most guys in their grade was taken or were intimidated by her. While she may not have the top spot in grades, she was a close second and coupled with her non-academic activities, she was a force to be reckoned with.

He stood up and made a brave face. It was now or never. The worse thing she could do is say no…and tell the school about it. So to be safe, Jimmy grabbed his short-term memory removing device. He could live with it for he would never tell but it is best to have her forget it. A quick look into the mirror and he was off. With every step down the stairs, he could feel his nerves spike up. _'This is ridiculous!'_ he thought _'Just go over and ask her'_. His hand hover over the door knob, he took a deep breath and was out the door. With her house in his sight, he stepped off the porch and headed across the street.

Cindy Vortex was lying across her bed, her mind in turmoil. It was nine days until her prom and she was still dateless. _'How was that possible?'_ she wondered. To her it seems as if every guy in her grade was either taken or she wouldn't be caught dead with. Some of the guys bothered her; it's if they are undressing her with their eyes. Nothing pissed her off than being degraded to some piece of meat. She made sure to not be seen as some dumb blonde her whole life. With a 4.0 GPA, multiple top awards in karate, piano and various volunteer works, she was seen by many teachers and college admissions as a model student. But that seem to not matter to some of the boys in school. She sighed softly and her mind went back to the dance. It wasn't a big issue to go alone but she wanted to have someone to dance with the whole night and not become a third wheel to Sheen and Libby. She loves her best friend but that was kind of lame. Originally Cindy and a couple of her girlfriends were going to go in a group, but then one by one they got a date. Now Cindy was alone and she didn't like it. People knew and last thing she wanted was pity and being thought as desperate by going around and asking.

She groaned softly and turned over on her side and as she started to fall into a nap, there was a knock on her window. She mentally cursed at the person before she turned around. Jimmy Neutron sat at her window.

"What do you want Neutron?" She asked, annoyed.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He said.

"Well sorry but I was trying to take a quick nap before I finish my homework. Now, what do you want?" She sat up as he entered the room, not bothering to ask for permission.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by."

Cindy rolled her eyes, her annoyance rising with his obvious tactic to avoid her question. She watched, through narrow eyes, as he stood and looked around her room. She stood up and was _almost_ toe to toe with him. He was always the short one in their class but around their sophmore year hit a growth spurt and shot up to a good 5'11. Though she was not much shorter at a near 5'8, it gave him some pleasure to stand over the person who had always given him hell for his small stature.

"You live across the street so you're always 'in the neighborhood'. Last time I'm going to ask, what do you want?" She looked at him, a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

Jimmy took a step back to give them some space. While he would not admit it to anyone, it made him nervous when she was close. Last thing he wanted was to have a reaction and for her to smack him.

"I-I want to ask you something," he started.

"Okay…what is it?"

He shuffled nervously as he raked his fingers through his auburn hair. 'This is harder than I thought,' he jumped when she let out a frustrated growl.

"If you don't say something right now, I will toss you out."

Jimmy sighed, "Okay, okay! I was wondering if maybe you wantedtogotothepromwithme." The last part of his sentence came out hurried and mumbled.

"Sorry I can't understand."

Another sigh, "I said, do you want to-"again he mumbled something.

Cindy grabbed his shirt and led him to her window "Fine if you don't want to ask me like an adult then I'm not going to listen."

"Alright! Will you go to prom with me next week?" He shouted as his upper body hung over the window. He was mildly dazed when she pulled him back quickly. She looked at him, mouth slightly open as she stuttered out a response.

"What?"

"I'm asking you to prom." He cried out as he was hung out the window again "What the hell are you doing!"

"Do you think I'm dumb? This is some joke for pity because I don't have a date yet, isn't it?" Her face burned in anger thinking he would manipulate her feelings.

"I swear this is not a joke. I'm really asking you to go to prom with me. "

Cindy said, "And what do you plan to do to me while we are there? Some practical joke so everyone will laugh."

Jimmy sighed, the feeling of vertigo growing quickly. "No! I swear on my lab, Goddard and all the Science greats that I am sincerely asking you to prom, no jokes or pranks at any time." He looked down at the ground for another moment before he was pulled back. Jimmy stumbled as the dizziness swept over him. As it left him, he looked over at Cindy who was in shock. Not he blamed her.

"You are really asking me to prom." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I am."

"But why?" she stuttered. Her mind raced with all the possibilities.

"Why not? For the most part we get along, some may say we're friends, and we have danced together before. We both want dates and better to go with a friend than some random person." Jimmy said. Cindy still couldn't believe it.

"This is for real? I'm not going go there and have pig's blood dropped on me or something right?" Jimmy chuckled.

"I promise that all we will do is dance and no pigs will be harm in the process." Cindy couldn't help but laugh at the comment. She looked at him for a moment before she gave her answer.

"Okay, I'll go with you." _'It could be worse,'_ she thought.

Jimmy smiled, "Great, I'll come over next Saturday. Sheen said he was able to rent a limo."

"Great, do you have your tux?"

"Yeah, I'm going pick it up tomorrow. Just your classic black tux." Cindy was grateful he had his back to her so he couldn't see her expression. Nothing made her swoon more than seeing him in a tux.

"And I'm sure you have your dress?" he asked.

"Of course, it's a black sparkling dress, just in case you are getting a corsage and wanted to match it." Jimmy nodded and headed to the window.

"Well, I better be going. I have to admit it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Asking you to go I mean."

"Just 'spit' it out next time." They looked at each other. A thought came to Cindy's mind then.

"I have to ask, what would you have done if I said no or something?"

Jimmy smiled, "Probably wiped out the memory so you wouldn't tell anyone. Bye!" He turned and floated down to the ground with his anti-gravity shoes. Cindy just shook her head and closed the window. When she made sure that he wasn't in shouting distance, she jumped on her bed and squealed with excitement.

"I have a date!" she yelled. She couldn't wait for next Saturday.

The following week passed rather quickly and with no incident. Cindy was able to keep the secret of her date until Monday when Libby grilled her. It then quickly spread to the rest of the school. While there weren't many idiotic comments made about the pair, Cindy found it annoying how many kept whispering every time she was close by. But it all stopped when she gave a group of underclass girls a hard look. On the other hand, she was able to avoid telling her mother for the most part. While her mother and the Neutrons have stop their feud, Sasha Vortex could not help but roll her eyes every time something wrong happened that concerned Jimmy.

On the day of the prom, Cindy spent most of the day running around getting everything ready. She had taken an extra special bath before she headed to the salon for hair and make-up. The dress itself was beautiful so Cindy felt that doing anything fancy with her hair or make-up would be too much. She followed it with a manicure and pedicure retouch. When she got home around five, she took out the dress and hung it on her closet door to admire. She was happy for some connections with great designers and the dress came out exquisite He wouldn't be arriving until close to 7 so she had some time to relax. As she settled in front of her computer she couldn't help but think _'This outfit better knock his socks off!'_

Across the street, things were less hectic. Unlike his female counterpart, Jimmy didn't need to put in a lot of effort. He got a hair trim this morning and shaved any hair that he could find around his chin. Other than that he hanged around the lab, tinkering on any invention that needed it. For him the hours dragged on but when six o'clock came around he went upstairs to get dress. The tux was easy to put on but then came the tie. Rather than learn or ask someone to tie it for him, he created a tie knotting droid. With some tweaks it wouldn't be able to strangle him…again. He took a look at the mirror as he fixed the cuffs on his jacket. He had to admire that he looked dashing. His hair was slicked back and everything was perfect. Grabbing the box with the corsage, he headed downstairs where he knew his mom had her camera ready.

"Oh! You look so handsome Jimmy!" cried his mom. Jimmy blinked as the flash nearly blinded him with every picture she took.

"Mom please, this is embarrassing." He said.

"Relax, no one is around. I just want to have memories of this."

"You'll have plenty with all these pictures." Jimmy muttered. Mrs. Neutron ignored him and took a couple more.

"Okay, mom, I have to go. I don't want Cindy angry at me for being late." He turned to the door when she stopped him.

"Wait, what time will you be back?"

"Cindy told me her parents gave her a 1:30am curfew. But mom, I'm 18." He protested.

"I know but a lot of crazy things can happen on prom night. Just try to get home around that time and not get into any trouble." She gave him a warning look.

Jimmy sighed, "Okay, I won't get in trouble. I really need to go." Mrs. Neutron walked up to him and gave him a soft kiss on his round cheek.

"Have a great time sweetie."

"I will, mom." Jimmy smiled and then headed out the door. With that handle, he walked swiftly to Cindy's house. The limo will be there soon and he knew her parents probably wanted a picture of the pair. Fixing his tux one last time, he knocked at her front door. It was open within moments by her dad and he ushered Jimmy in. They exchanged polite greetings as Mrs. Vortex came into the room. When she saw him all can do is roll her eyes as to say 'I should've guessed'.

"Cynthia should be finished momentarily." She told him. All he could do is nod. He hoped Cindy was quick because he doesn't think he could stand that look she is giving him. As if she is trying to find something wrong with his appearance. When she turned away, Jimmy did a quick look over and nothing was out of place.

"Cindy, your date is here. You don't want to be late!" Mr. Vortex called her. A door opened upstairs and Jimmy heard Cindy's voice.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second." The door closed and then open again moments later. The clicking of heels sounded in the quiet house. One by one he could hear her come down the stairs, sounds of her dress ruffling. He waited in anticipation and led out a soft intake of breath when she appeared at the bottom.

There wasn't a word he could think of that would describe her. She wore a sparkling black form-fitted long gown. It had capped sleeves and when she turned her back, the dress dip down to her lower back. Her hair was in a chignon at the base of her neck, her bangs swept to the side and strands of hair framed her face. Make up was simple with a classic black cat eye, pink glossed lips and rosy cheeks.

She looked absolutely beautiful. If only he could tell her but was still too stunned to.

"Wow, I may have actually stunned Neutron to silence for once." He shook himself out of his reverie.

"Funny, Vortex." They smirked at each other. Mrs. Vortex coughed lightly for their attention.

"If you don't mind, we'd like some pictures." She took out her camera. Jimmy remembered the corsage, a simple but elegant one with two open white roses wrapped in a black ribbon. He slipped it on her right hand and held her close for pictures. As the last picture was taken, a car horn sounded outside.

"That's them and we need to go." Cindy gave her parents kisses, grabbed Jimmy's hand and was almost out the door.

"Remember, your curfew is at 1:30!" yelled her mom.

"I didn't forget!" Cindy yelled back, "I hate being the baby of the group." She muttered to Jimmy. The limo door opened and slowly Libby got out. She looked stunning in her yellow, mermaid style dress. The top was a strapless sweetheart cut and the end was ruffled and had a slight train. Libby had decided her sophomore year to let her hair go natural and it was currently afro style with a yellow band pulling it away from her face.

"Girl, you look fabulous!" Libby cried.

"Look at you!" Cindy cried. The best friends hugged in excitement.

"Looking sharp Jimmy," Libby said.

"And you look beautiful Libby," Since she and Sheen started dating, she and Jimmy were more cordial with each other.

"Come on guys! Let's get this show on the road!" Sheen Estevez shouted from the limo. The trio outside shook their heads at the outburst and got in the limo. Sheen and Carl, like Jimmy, wore black tuxes though Carl opted for a bow tie. His date, Elkie, sat to his right. She wore a short dress, unlike Cindy and Libby. It was dark grey, strapless and sweetheart cut. The skirt was intricate with sparkling flower designs and the front just below the knee and the back slightly longer to her calves. Her hair half up and curled. Sheen tapped the divider and notified the driver they were set. The ride was only about 15 minutes to the hotel which was on the outskirts of town.

"I have to say," Libby started, "We are one fine looking group!" The others joined in her cheering. Before long the group arrived at the hotel. It was probably one of the most posh looking places the small town had. It was 15 floors tall and had a banquet hall fit for 350 guests. When the limo pulled up to the entrance, the group gasped in amazement. There was a red carpet that led to the entrance. Some of their classmates were standing outside, chatting or taking pictures. The door open and one by one they came out. Those standing around looked on in awe as the pairs walked into the hotel lobby. The first to greet them was Brittany, wearing a long halter pink chiffon dress and her hair in a sleek ponytail.

"Oh my gosh, you guys look amazing!" Brittany gushed.

"Thanks Brit, you look pretty too." Cindy replied.

The lobby was breathtaking, with marble floors and the columns in gold. The check-in was to their left and the elevators to the right. Next to the check-in desk, on the right, were two doors open with a sign in front welcoming the senior class. The theme was Hollywood and there was a makeshift Oscar statue at the entrance. The inside of the banquet hall was even more beautiful if possible. There were 12 tables seated for 10 people. In the center there was a large dance floor and a DJ station set up against the back. To one side of the room, a photo stand stood with the Hollywood sign overhead and big movie reels on the sides. It was lined with couples ready to take pictures until the dance officially started. Once the group found a table next to the dance floor, they went to stand in line for pictures. They would each take pictures with their dates and then a group one. It took a while but finally they made it and from what they can tell, they will probably come out amazing. When they were done, it was nearing 8 pm and they settled at their table. When the clock stroke 8, the DJ grabbed a microphone and stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"How you doing Retroville High?" he shouted. He was met with loud cheers. "This is your 2013 Senior Prom and I want to say: Let's makes this one the best one there ever was or will be!" The cheers got louder.

"Now, I will be spinning tunes until midnight. Dinner will be served around 9 and there is an open "bar". Of course none of you are 21 so there's no alcohol." That was met by some boos. "But we will still have fun. It's your last dance in high school so let's make it the best. Please enjoy." He walked over to his station and within moments sounds of a current hip-hop song hit the room. There was some awkwardness about being the first dancing but soon most of the people were dancing. Sheen and Libby were dancing up a storm. Well at least Libby was dancing; Cindy wasn't sure what Sheen was doing. He never had much coordination.

"Dance?" Jimmy asked Cindy. She smirked, grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. They started to move, just following the beat and soon were lost to the music. The songs pass and they dance, laughed and enjoyed every minute. This is a memory that both wanted to keep forever; they will be moving on to the real world in a few weeks and it is possible it would be a while before they see everyone again.

Around 9pm, the music slowed down and a couple of waiters moved through the tables serving food. It gave everyone a chance to cool down.

"Oh man, this prom isn't so bad." Carl said. In past dances Carl opted to stay on the sidelines instead of dancing. He was too shy to ask any girl and didn't want to make a fool of himself. But when he learned Elkie could come over for the prom, he spent many nights learning some dance moves.

"So far it's better than last year's. They couldn't get the speakers to work for almost 30 minutes." Libby said.

"And wasn't there some food poisoning incident back in our freshman year? Ugh, I hate for that to happen." Cindy replied. The dinner was over quick and most went back to dancing. Cindy decided to relax for a moment.

"Tired already?" Jimmy asked her.

"Nah, my feet are killing me though,"

"Then why wear those shoes?"

Cindy sighed, "Because sometimes beauty is pain and these shoes are hot." All Jimmy could do is shake his head in amusement. Girls can still confuse him. They spent the next few minutes bantering, trying to outwit the other. The same gimmick they've been doing for years. It felt like nothing has changed on the surface but as the time passed there was a slow shift. When they were sitting they would touch, a hand on an arm, while they talked. To others it wouldn't mean a thing but to them it felt like so much more. They avoided any physical touch, except for a shove here and there, for the awkward stammering that it caused.

After sitting through several songs, Jimmy and Cindy were back on the dance floor. A slow song came through the speaker and the pair's cheeks turned pink. While they have danced together in the pass, they had avoided any slow dancing. Biting the bullet, Jimmy pulled her closer. He settled one hand on her lower back, just where the dress was open. Cindy placed her left hand on his shoulder and intertwined their other hands.

"Well, this is new," Jimmy stated.

"Yeah…are you freaked out?" she asked.

"No, not really. You're not a bad dancer." He moved a finger higher on her back and softly caressed her skin. Cindy inhaled a quick breath and tried to look neutral.

"You're not so bad yourself," They were quiet for a moment before she said; "I couldn't help but noticed that you complimented Libby and others but never said anything about me."

"I thought my expression when you came down the stairs was obvious."

Cindy chuckled, "Yeah but it's still nice to vocally hear it." The song was slowing down to its end; Jimmy spun her around and pulled her back against him. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear. Cindy could feel her face heat up and waged that her face was slightly red. The moment was broken by applauds surrounding them.

The DJ took the microphone again "Alright, we are going to have ourselves a little dance off. I need three guys and three girls to meet me in the middle of the floor." Everyone backed up in a circle as several of the known best dancers of the class met up with the DJ.

"Alright, here's how it's going to go: Each of you will be played 30 seconds of a song where you have to give your best dance moves. Please keep it clean. When everyone is done, I'll put my hand over your head and the audience will clap if they liked it. The loudest claps for each group will win a prize. Are you ready?" The groups around him nodded. "Okay Libby give me a beat!" Libby appeared behind the DJ stand and put on a song. Each contestant gave their best. Some of them, even in evening gowns attempted to break dance. After everyone was done, the DJ came back.

"Alright, I'm gonna put my hand over their heads and you applaud if you think they are the best. The loudest applause of each group will win." He proceeded to do that and in the end the two next to him received the loudest cheers.

"Your winners are Jessica and Andres. You win tickets to the spa for you and a friend. Now let's get back to the music!" It was close to 11 at this point and many students were off doing something else. Jimmy found some of his chess club friends and they all huddled for some time in the back.

"So, how's it going with Jimmy?" Libby asked Cindy. They sat at their table and thankful to have time to talk.

"Great, not a bad dancer." She replied.

"I saw that he whispered something to you and you blushed. Mind telling me what he said?" Cindy could feel her face burn up again.

"Uh, well he said that I looked breathtaking. I had told him that he complimented everyone except me."

"Aw, that's adorable. He really likes you." Libby smiled knowingly.

"He was just being polite Libs. And don't start the whole "He likes you' thing again." Cindy gave her a stern look.

"Fine, I won't. But girl stop being blind and pay attention. I mean, why he would ask you to prom if he didn't like you." Libby asked.

"He didn't have a date-"

"But there were plenty of other girls without dates. From what Sheen told me, he didn't bother to ask anyone else. I think he was set to only ask you and come off as he couldn't get anyone. Just think about it." Libby patted her friend's shoulder and went off to find her boyfriend. All Cindy could do is sit there and think about what Libby just told her. She was broken from her reverie by Jimmy sitting next to her.

"Hey," He gave her quick look over "You okay?"

"Uh yeah, just zoned out. Do you want to dance? It's almost over."

"Sure." They were met with a fast paced Latin song. It surprised Cindy on how well he kept up with her. She didn't expect him to know that much about it. She was impressed. The last hour went by with many different songs from hip-hop, Latin and one last slow song. Then the school principle got on the microphone.

"I hope you all enjoyed your senior prom!" Cheers erupted through the room, "And I'm here to announce your prom king and queen." He was handed an envelope.

"The Retroville High 2013 Prom King and Queen are…Nick Dean and Brittany Tenelli!" The results weren't that surprising to most.

"Big surprise," Jimmy said. Cindy just shook her head and clapped for her friend. The king and queen headed to the middle of the floor for the traditional dance.

"Did you put yourself on the ballot?" Jimmy asked as he watched on.

Cindy shrugged nonchalantly, "Nah, I figured I let someone else win."

"Wow, aren't you humble?" Jimmy voice dripped in sarcasm.

"Yes, yes I am." Cindy batted her eyelashes dramatically. The song drew to a close and the principle came back on the microphone.

"We have one more dance and that will be the end. Thanks for coming and do drive home safely." He walked off the stage and soon the "Electric Slide" came on the speakers. Everyone got together and dance off the prom. The lights came back on and people gathered their things. Libby and Sheen had managed to rent a room. Cindy had wanted to stay but she had several things to do the next day.

"Please don't do something you'll both regret," She warned Libby in the lobby. Libby just laughed her off and headed to the elevators.

"So, how are we going to get home?" She asked Jimmy once they were outside. He held out one finger, saying to wait a moment. He took out car keys and tapped a few keys.

"It should be here soon," he said.

"What should be here soon?" He didn't answer. A few moments later, a rumbling sounded overhead and Jimmy's hover car landed in front of them. It was a modified version that was able to hold six grown people. Cindy just raised an eyebrow and got in. Once they were settled, the hover car pulled away towards their street.

"You know, you do have about an hour before your curfew. Want to go to the lab and chill?"

Cindy shrugged, "Sure."

When they arrived at his house, they walked over to the old clubhouse. Jimmy plucked a hair; put it in front of the scanner and the door opened. They walked down to lab and settled on the couch.

"So…I hear that you are going to MIT?"

"Yeah and you're heading to Harvard, right?" She nodded.

"Well there isn't time to watch a movie. Unless you want to watch one of my science documentaries that I recorded." Jimmy said.

"No that's okay." They settled into silence. Jimmy figured he could maybe make some move on her. Nothing indecent but to show his affections. He lifted an arm and carefully rested it on the back of the sofa, behind Cindy's shoulders.

"Are you trying to hitting on me?" she asked. Jimmy jumped slightly.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"You just did one of _the_ oldest tricks in the book. I'm surprised you didn't pretend to yawn."

Jimmy shrugged sheepishly and scooted closer to her. _'Well if he's going be like this,'_ she thought. Cindy looked up at him and soon their lips met. Weirdly it wasn't their first time kissing. There was the spin the bottle ordeal in 8th grade. Once they started, they couldn't stop and didn't want to. It got very passionate fast and before they knew it, she was pressed against the back of the couch. His left arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist; all she could do is wrap him in a tight hug. Unlike the 8th grade event, both were ready and more willing. They didn't hold back as he urged her lips to open. She did and then moaned softly when their tongues intertwined. They couldn't help but think that this was the best way to end such a great night.

***One Hour Later***

They came up for air for the umpteenth time. Her hair was disheveled slightly and their breaths came in short gasps. When she saw the clock, she got up and went over to a mirror to try and fix herself.

"I better get going." She said.

"Yeah, I'll walk you back."

They walked up the stairs and outside. Jimmy was in turmoil about his feelings. Should he tell her? They spent the last hour making out so there had to be some feeling on her end, right? When they got to her door, they turned to each other.

Jimmy nervously raked his hair, "Great night huh?"

"Yeah. I just hope me letting you cup a feel wasn't the highlight?"

"Of course not…a great added bonus though." She playfully shoved him. When he gained his balance, he smiled at her.

"Well, I think I better go. Don't want to piss off your parents. Thanks for being my date."

"No problem, I really did have a fun time." She took a deep breath and leaned over to give him a kiss. It only lasted a moment but it was nice nonetheless.

"Bye Neutron"

"Later, Cindy."

He walked home when she disappeared into her house. He knew that he should've told her something but didn't want to ruin the night in case there wasn't anything on her end. It sounded silly but he didn't want her to think he was telling her he liked her because of the passionate way the night ended.

Besides there was still a month left of school. He had time to tell her and wasn't so nervous anymore to do so. Harvard and MIT were only ten minutes away from each other. Something could happen.

**The End!**

* * *

**Yay, I finished a story and liked it. I've been struggling with writing for well over a year and I'm glad that something popped into my head and I wanted to write it. Now my original idea for this topic was different but I liked what I ended up going with.  
**

**Of course, please review and favorite if you want to.**


End file.
